


Where there is love there is life

by DoctorWhoFan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 3 Things, F/M, Summer of Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorWhoFan/pseuds/DoctorWhoFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity. Love.<br/>3 times Oliver looked at Felicity's lips and one time he gets to taste them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where there is love there is life

It was a normal night, well for Oliver anyway, working out on the salmon ladder while listening to felicity type on the keys of the key board. Diggle and Roy went home early. ome to the 3 month along pregnant Lyla and Roy just couldn't deal with being the third wheel for the rest of the night. they were alone. that made it so much more difficult for Oliver to focus on his task of working out hard. all Oliver could focus on was the sound of her long and slender but talented fingers slide delicately over the keys of the key board tapping softly, in a soothing rhythm. 

He heard a large sigh as her breath blew out from her lips making him zero in on them like a predator spying on it prey he slowly traced the pink and plumb area of her full lips as she absently chewed on her black and white zebra looking pen. He couldn't take it. he hopped down from the third rung of the ladder completely forgetting that his work out was no where near complete as he rounded on to felicity. he turned her chair quickly and leaned over.

Suddenly he noted how her breath speed up and how she licked her lips as a slow purr came out of her mouth as she gazed up at him. Her eyes showed what her face had immediately covered, her surprize and confusion but also a thick heavy layer of lust filled with desire. All of her sudden he broke out of his trance like state as her heard her whisper his name. "Oliver" He snapped right out of it. guilt coating his features as he realized her had not explained why he was so close to her. Oliver stood rapidly, murmured some lie and quickly got out of there. leaving unknown to him a confused yet flustered felicity in his wake.

_____________________________________________________________________________ -------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a week after that when she was explaining what the mission was on this new target. it was getting difficult to remember where he was. he had to remind himself every five second recollecting himself and remembering he was not only in a room with Felicity but Diggle and Roy. They were like big brother to her and well they were very protective. if they ever found out about his thought now or whenever or all of the cold shower he has had to have other her. he knew he would be six feet under. he acturally really admired there relationships. She had won them over with her akward yet entertaining babbling and charm. 

he stared at her lips fantasting about what tey could do. how eles they could torture him other than him just looking at them. he was paying absouloutly no attension to what felicity was saying just concertraitning on her lips. Red. They were red this time. he could still remember the first time he met her. lovely blouse, pink lips and a blue spakle in her eys as they set on him. he could still see the wrap of her lips as she twirled around her lips. He heard his name. "Oliver, Oliver, OLIVER" Felicity bellowed out at himas he look innocently beaming at her from behind his mask afraid of getting csught gazing at her red as blood lips. He needed to have a cold shower.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
The third time it happened he was at a char5ity gala having a conversation with his sister thea. He scenser her before she even called out "mr Queen" He turned looking for the women that gthe voice belonged to. When he saw her it was as if time had stopped. I know cliché right. that's what oliver thought as he peered over his champaign glass, the one he had completelty forgot was still in his hand. he nearly chocked when he saw her full view. 

She was wearing his colour. Green. Emerald green dress huged her figure as she looked him up and down gazing appreciantly at his arms and chest before closing in on his eyes. he hadn't realized but his eyes had done the same to her. trailing up her bare leg where a slight slit rand down the dress, carefully and slowly travelling up past her chest and on to her lips a natural colour that still shined even with out lip stick covering them. Oliver looked from corner to corner of her mouth memorizing how as her breath blew out of her lips they parted slowly opening only slightly. 

He could see it now. Her being Mrs Queen. Him, her and maybe children someday. thea and roy bhy there sides in the mansion as both of there kids played together. he could see her by his side at QC even at charity galas such as this but what what knocked the breath out of him more was he could see her standing beside himas the arrow. He could see it all and how he would dream late rin life of a situation of sorts. A hand on his shoulder caused him to look downa dn find his baby sister looking up at him, staring at not her Ollie or her oliver but at Felicity's oliver and she realized suddenly that this women had her bigger brother wrapped around her fingers and she didn't even know it. 

_______________________________________________________________________  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

It was well after ten when he called her from her arrow desk, away from her computers as he fell gracisouly from his upper body strength work out. He walked slowly toward her to where she stood next to the mats and spoke to her in a soft voice asking her to grab her gym clothes he was going to train her. he hadn't trained with her not to what everyones thoughts on the matter were. no he hadn't because he didn't know what would happen. He would never hurt her but if he accidently got to close he might react differently to how he would if himself and Diggle got that close.

She grabbed her stuff and went the bathroom. not even asking just trusting him completely. When she came out they started with the basics he came at her she came right back. he punched she blocked. she punched he blocked. easy. until she rotated her hips up when she grabbed on to his fore arm keeping balance unknowingly tipping them both over on to the mats. her fist him second. he towered over her, close enough to feel her breaths as she panted, affected by how close they were. he leaned down slowly, until suddenly he was knocked over and she was sprawled atop of him. her hands pinning his to the mat beside the mat as her hip pushed down on his abs keeping him in a firm place. she leaned down the hair that came lose from her pony tail falling down with her covering all the outside views and leaving him nothing to stare at but her face. he broke free of her hold and grabbed her face softly and brought her lips down to his and finally, oh finally there lips touched. she tasted wonderful. from every angel. Honey rom the left, strawberry from the right. she tasted like light nothing tainted with darkness and how he wanted more. they clashed passion igniting from both of there thoughts as they both fought for dominance. This love was going to be difficult.

But as they say "Where there is love there is life."


End file.
